


haikyuu (smut) one-shots

by GTB_JADA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTB_JADA/pseuds/GTB_JADA
Summary: just some one-shots:latest release: tendou- stripperin the works: iwaizumi- brat tamerrequests are open :).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 32





	haikyuu (smut) one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> if you prefer reading on wattpad (it is my preference) my account name is @ shikasimp

"Y/n!" You heard your boss yell your name from your private dressing room. You were the club's favorite, getting double the amount of money as the next best stripper. Being the best meant you get the best. Best treatment, best drinks, best clothes, best purchases, and of course, the best sex. 

Tendou Satori was a regular at the club you work at. Although you didn't know his name, you knew his face down to every little detail. Every time you walked onto the stage, you looked for the red headed man in the crowd. Once you locked eyes, you both exchanged smirks as you put on your show. With every seductive movement you made against the pole, it wasn't a show for the club, but rather for him. 

Neither of you had ever made the effort to actually talk to each other, despite the increasing tension between you two. The only reason he knew your name was from the club, like I said; you were everyones favorite. 

Where did all this start, you may ask? Well one day Tendou went to the club with his friends, unwillingly because he hated leaving the house. You just so happened to be working that day, it was your first day back from your mini vacation; you had to come back with a bang. 

Tendou's friends made him sit up front by the stage, and once you walked on all the irritation in his face fading as a smirk plastered across his face. Suddenly he was glad he came. 

His actions didn't go unnoticed as you caught yourself gazing into his eyes. He was an attractive man, tall and lengthy. The red hair matching perfectly with the outfit he was wearing; a red button up paired with some black jeans. 

You continued on with your routine, listening to the noises from the crowd, Tendou knew he wasn't the only one who wanted you. Once you finished dancing, you grabbed all the money that was thrown into the stage, putting it in your handbag. 

Once you looked up, Tendou was looking at you. He was about to speak when someone called for him, "Hey bro! It's time to leave." The man shouted for him. He gave you an apologetic smile and did a small wave goodbye. You tried to return the favor but before you could wave back, he was already leaving the club. 

Ever since that night Tendou would come to the club whenever he could just to watch you. You weren't only his favorite; but his paradise. 

"Yes, Kiyoko!?" You yelled back to your boss as you finished applying the last bit of your make-up. "You're on in 5! Make sure you're ready!" She shouted through the door, you could tell she was right behind it. "Okay, I'm almost ready!" You yelled back as you stood up, checking yourself in the mirror. 

The red headed man hasn't been in the club in a few days, that or you just never caught him in the crowd. You were beginning to feel anxious as to when he'd finally come back to the club. That night changed you, that one look in his eyes, the one smirk he gave you; it all changed you into someone looking for love, but only in one particular place. 

You opened the door to your dressing room, letting the faint smell of smoke and alcohol rush your senses. You walked down the hall to the closed entrance to the stage. Leaning against the wall, you waited for the previous dance to end and hear your name get called onto the stage. 

After a few minutes you heard a lot of claps and whistles. "Thank you Lilly! A round of applause for that amazing performance! Now let's all welcome to the stage everyones favorite, the one and only Y/n!" You heard the man on the microphone speak followed by a loud rumble of noise from the men in the crowds, all ready to see you go onto the stage and dance. 

Lilly, your coworker, opened the door in front of you flashing you a smile, "Good luck, full house." She said with a small giggle as she held the door open for you. You smiled back and walked through the door, proceeding on stage. Immediately the claps and shouting got louder, causing you to give everyone a beautiful white smile. 

Your eyes scanned through the crowd as you looked for the red headed man. You were beginning to lose hope until you found him, in the back all alone with a drink in hand. He sat in a chair against the wall with his legs spread, his right hand laying in his lap and his right hand holding the drink. His outfit was the same one as when you had met him. You felt a red hue paint your cheeks as you blushed at the look on his face. He was smirking at you, then followed with a wink to show you he was watching you. 

You took yourself out of the trace he had out you in, then began to do your routine. With every movement you did you knew he was staring you down, admiring every bit of you as he could, from the amazing body to the utterly gorgeous face. 

Throughout the dance, you and the man would often exchange glances, sometimes you'd catch him holding money in his hand waving it at you, such a tease. You continued through your dance flawlessly, obtaining a great amount of money as well. 

After you were finished, you gathered all the money, some of it not fitting in your handbag, and continued off stage. You proceeded to your dressing room, walking in and placed your cash on your vanity. You heard a knock on the door when you spoke, "Come in!"

The door opened and you say Kiyoko step in, "Y/n-" She was cut off when you spoke, "Heres your part." You said as you handed her a stack of money. "It should all be in there, give or take I didn't count it yet." You said turning back around as you placed your money into your purse. "Thank you, but I'm actually here to tell you that you've got a request for a private dance, if you'd like to take it." Kiyoko said as she started counting the bills in her hand.

"Sure I'll take it. Which room? I'll freshen up a tiny bit then I'll head that way." You said as you began fixing up the make-up that you were already wearing. "Room 06." She replied as she left the room, "See you later, Y/n." You smiled to yourself as you fixed your hair and made sure there wasn't any fly aways, lastly spraying perfume on then proceeded out of the room. 

You walked down the hall reading the room numbers, "...03 ...04 ...05 ...06." You lipped the words to yourself as you opened the door and walked in. You were taken aback by the man in front of you, the red headed man. 

"Hey." You said as you became slightly shy. "Hello, paradise. You look stunning." He said as he shifted himself in his seat. "Thank you, sir." You replied back, blush covering your cheeks. "The names Tendou, Tendou Satori." He said, "Call me whatever you'd like. Don't be shy beautiful, I don't bite." He continued as he pat his lap, signaling for you to sit down on it.

You took a deep breathe to readjust yourself to the situation, then proceeded to follow his order. The room had a chair in the corner, a small table against one wall, and a couch on the back wall, which was what Tendou was sitting on. You walked over to him and sat with one leg on each side of him, a straddling position. 

You placed your hands against his neck and trailed them down to his stomach. The only sounds in the room was the music until he spoke again, "Remember, I'm paying for this dance, pretty girl. Do your job." He said as he smirked while looking into your eyes. 

You said nothing but nodded, then proceeded to slowly grind against him. The friction sending a light shiver down your spine as you pressed your forehead against his, looking deeply into his eyes. 

"You know, I see the way you always look for me in the crowd. And when you find me you always blush, isn't that right?" The man underneath you spoke softly. 

You continued on with the dance, you stood up and got be side him on the couch, leaning over his legs. You arched your back as gave a little shake as he admired you. Then you spoke up, "What about it? You spend your money on me, so I basically get to stare at you for free." You continued to dance in that position as you let out a soft giggle. 

"Naughty, naughty girl. I should punish you for that, but you're just so beautiful I can't help myself from fucking you the second I can." Tendou spoke each word with confidence, only causing your eyes to widen. 

You stoped dancing and began straddling him again. "How long of a dance did you pay for?" You asked. "One hour, it's the highest they'd let me pay." He chuckled at the words he spoke. 

You peered at the clock, you still had 40 minutes left on the dance. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you did fuck me right here. We'd just have to be quiet." He smirked into as his round eyes as he admired your face. "Nah baby, you'd have to stay quiet." He said as he put his hands behind his head. 

You blushed at his choice of words, feelings the aching need of pleasure in between your legs. You grinded your hips back and forth, feeling his slightly hard member gently rub against your clothed clit. "That's it baby..." Tendou let out a breathe, "Give me a show."

Those words sent you over the edge. You cupped Tendous face and pulled him in to kiss you. The kiss was amazing, it felt as if you both had been in love for years, it felt so romantic and passionate, a kiss you've been longing from him for months. You moved your arms and wrapped them around his neck, continuously grinding yourself against him, trying to gain more friction. 

Tendou slowly and gently began to pick you up, without breaking the kiss, and laid you down beside where he was previously sitting. He pulled away as he hovered over you, using his arms for support. "What position should we do, hm?" He asked as he dove down, attacking your neck with kissing. 

"Uh.. Doggy?" You said as you look in the small bits of pleasure with each contact of his lips against your neck. Then he pulled away, "Wrong, missionary. I wanna stare at that pretty face of yours, yeah?" He said followed by him staring to get undressed. 

He took off his shirt first, throwing it onto the floor beside the couch, then unbuckled his belt followed by him removing his shoes and pants then placing them with his shirt. He was now in only his boxers. 

"You're 100% okay with this? No second thoughts at all, right? Let me know, we can stop." Tendou spoke; consent is key. 

You smiled at him, "I'm 100% sure I'm okay with this, Tendou." You spoke, immediately followed by him coming down to kiss you softly. Once he pulled away, he began to undress you, taking off the top part of the black set you were wearing, then the bottoms. 

Seeing you in this condition was heaven to Tendou. He had been longing to see you like this for months. He could only admire what was in front of him, the beautiful women in front of him. 

Without a word, Tendou took his fingers against your pussy, feeling the slick coat his long fingers. He couldn't wait any longer and immediately put one single finger inside, lightly pressing up on your g-spot. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure then spoke, "You can do another finger if you'd like." Tendou smirked to you and complied, inserting a second finger inside of you, finding the same patch of pleasure. 

He began to move his fingers faster and harder inside of you, hitting the perfect spot at the perfect angle. You let out small moans, trying not to be too loud.

Tendou wanted to please you, he believed that women deserve so much more than what other men would give them. He thinks men who hurt females are monsters, Tendou isn't a monster.

He lowered his head between your legs without removing his fingers, immediately attaching his mouth onto your clit. He flicked his tongue repeatedly sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. Tendou began sucking harshly on you, trying not to waste any time. 

After a few minutes, you felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm. "I- I'm close, fuck..." You moaned as you gripped onto his hair. He moaned against your pussy, not changing any angles his fingers were at. He quickly removed his lips from your core and spoke, "Cum on my face, paradise." Immediately, he reattached his mouth to your clit, pushing you towards your high. 

With his words, you felt the knot in your stomach break as waves of pleasure pulsated all throughout your body. Every sober thought in your head being overpowered by a wave of euphoria from experiencing such an intense orgasm, one of the best you've ever felt. The room was burning, the feeling of heat causing beads of sweat to form all over your naked body. The feeling of the cool leather couch underneath you, covered in perspiration. No feeling could top this one. 

Tendou rode out your high, making sure for you to get all of the feeling you could. When he was sure you were finished, he pulled away removing his boxers, revealing his erect member. He was big, you knew it before he pulled it out. I mean look at him.

"Look at me," He said as he gently grabbed your cheeks to turn you towards him. "You're completely sure you want to do this? We can wait or we ca-" he was cut off, "Yes, Tendou. Thank you for caring but I'm one-thousand percent sure I want this." You said as you brought your face up to kiss his lips once again. 

Once you pulled away, you both smiled, the you felt the tip of his dick rub between your folds. Next thing you knew, he slowly slid his length into you, inch by inch, becoming more unbearable by the moment. 

Once he was in, Tendou stayed still and waited for you to adjust. Once you were ready, you looked into Tendou's eyes and nodded. Right away you felt him slowly pull out of you, then go right back in. 

"Fuck..." You quietly moaned out, only for Tendou to speed up his strokes. Your moans began to mix with the sound of his grunts as every thrust went harder and deeper than the one before that. 

Tendou suddenly hit one important spot inside of you, causing you to yelp out. You immediately covered your mouth as he realized what had happened, he found your spot. 

"Right there, yeah?" He said, as he went back to hitting that same spot. "Y- Yes Tend-" You cut yourself off with a silent moan, arching your back off the couch while leaning your head back. 

Tendou pushed your hips down so he could get back to hitting your g-spot. "Cum for me, pretty girl." He said, increasing his pace while he felt you tighten around him. 

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Tendou leaned down to kiss you once, then pulled away. 

"Yeah?" He kisses you again. 

"Don't forget." And again. This time he didn't pull away, but kissed you passionately as you felt the knot in your stomach snap. You pulled away from his lips and moaned as quietly as you could, closing your eyes as you took in the immense amount of pleasure. 

Tendou moaned with you as he came closer to his own orgasm. He tried to hold it off as long as he could so that you could ride out your entire high. Once he couldn't hold it in anymore, he quickly pulled out and came on your stomach. 

You and him were hot and sweaty, panting like you had just ran a marathon. It was amazing. 

Tendou stood up grabbing the few amount of napkins on top of the table in the room and wiped off your stomach. He then grabbed your bra and panties, handing them to you, then proceeded to get dressed himself. 

You got dressed as well, then looked up at him. He fixed his hair, peering back at you. "Need help?" He asked, stepping towards you with his arms out. "No, I'm okay. That was amazing, wow." You let out a soft giggle reminiscing on the previous acts. 

Tendou stood up straight and smiled, "It was amazing, what's your number?" He asked as he grabbed his phone from his jacket, which was sitting on the chair in the corner. You grabbed the phone with a smile, typing in your number, then handing the phone back to him. 

You looked up at the clock, seeing there was 5 minutes left. "I'm gonna go clock out now." You said as you stood up, fixing yourself in the mirror in the room. Once you were done, you walked over to the door, opening it. 

"See you later, pretty girl." He said as you walked out. Before you left, you peeked back into the room. 

"By the way, your wife texted asking where you were. Might want to answer that." And with that, you left him in the room all alone.

tendou isn't a monster...


End file.
